Admit It
by rockpaperscizzorz
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Double D decides to come out to his parents one night at dinner. Very Awkward, and full of teenagery angsty goodness!


A/N This is a curious one-shot I came up with one day while sketching out the EE&E crew. Double D is sitting at dinner with his parents for the first time in months, and he's preparing to come out to them XD Please read on, tell me what you think!

--

--

--

Double D sat at the large Oak dinner table, staring down at his dinner composed of all essential nutrients. A heap of organic sweet peas nestled next to organic mashed potatoes, tofu chicken, and salad of baby greens, and oil and vinegar. He lifted his eyes to his tall glass of mineral water, bubbles gently wiggling their way to the surface. He breathed a sigh. Being a vegan had its duller moments.

But to the more important matters of the evening. He glanced up at his parents. It's been a while since he's seen them. They were both relatively young for what they did for a living. His mother, 37, was a botanical scientist for dermatology--she came up with break-through ingredients found naturally from nature to infuse in moisturizers, cleansers, etc., to produce the softest, healthiest, most supple skin possible.

And she was a living legend, in skin care. She looked a good ten years shy of her actual age, thanks to all that organic food and natural skin care products. Double D would even go as far to say that his mother was very pretty. She had long, curly blonde hair, and a small, fragile frame, identical to Double D's. (A/N- Now we know where our hatted friend got his bone structure from, hmm? Thanks, Momma D! XD)

He was relieved that none of his friends had ever seen his mother. They'd probably be after her in a hot minute. He shuddered at the disturbing thought. He shifted glance to his father. His father, only thirty-nine, he hardly looked his age as well. He had very clean cut, dirty-blonde hair. He was cleanly-shaven, and looked very intelligent behind his black rimmed glasses. He was in mid bite of his organic mashed potatoes, when he had to tend to his Blackberry, mot likely checking a very important, top secret email about radioactive micro-organisms used to treat leukemia. Both parents were still in their crisp white lab coats.

Double had once questioned if they ever had any regular clothes.

None of them ever talked, even on rare occasions such as dinner. They primarily communicated through various sticky notes. The green ones were for chores, red ones were reminders for the day, the fluorescent yellow ones for future important dates to remember, and the blue ones were for conversation. On his 17th birthday Double D had woken up and gone downstairs to find a blue sticky that read:

_Happy Birthday, Eddward! Presents are on the table. Love Mom _and in scribbled handwriting right next to his mothers, he read _…and Dad._

And next to the note, a red sticky displayed:

_Out of Toilet Paper, Paper Plates, and Red Kidney Beans. Please stop by the store when you have a moment. Love Mom._

Now, Double D eyed his parents, who didn't look up from their dinner/cellular phones. He sighed again.

"Mother, Father?"

They continued to not look up.

"Son?" they said simultaneously, without looking up.

"I have an important…issue to discuss?"

Both parents muttered something

"If it's about that trip to Europe with your Latin class, the answer is no. Apple's stocks are down and we can't afford it at the moment," his father said.

"No…no, that trip was last month, father. I already went. I used my own money," Double D replied.

"Did you leave a sticky?"

"Yes, several. In the den."

"The Den. Eddward, I haven't been in the den in a month," He said gruffly.

"I know. That's why I put three stickys by the microwave, the freezer door, and the oven saying there were stickys in the den regarding my trip."

"Ah. Ah, those stickys. Well done."

The sudden plethora of conversation was positively overwhelming to Double D. He felt his forehead begin to moisten. So far so good, right?

"How was Europe, dear?" His mother asked, sipping her mineral water.

Cut to a flashback of Amsterdam. Of course he didn't go to Europe with his Latin class. Him, Eddy, and Ed had used all the money from their successful scams. We see the three guzzling glowing green liquid at a bar in Amsterdam, then Eddy having an aimless conversation with a glowing green fairy (Very Eurotrip-esque, if you will) Eddy having a five-some with 4 whores who were on display in a shop in the red-light district. Double D was questionable about the fourth who looked a tad masculine, but Eddy nervously assured she was, indeed a female. We see the boys dancing at a burlesque club with tons of topless woman, then in a hazy room with half a dozen interns at a business firm in London, to empty beer cups in a Fraternity in Paris, the boys passed out on one another in the wee hours of the morning.

"Oh, fine," Double D replied, hiding the tiniest of smiles. Not that his parents looked up, anyway.

"You were going to discuss an important issue, son?" His father said.

Double D cleared his throat nervously, and drummed his fingers on the table. A very un-Double D-like habit.

"Oh…y-yes. See, Mother and Father, over the past couple years, I've accumulated these…feelings…and I--"

Once Double D said 'feelings' his parents blinked several times, as if waking up from a coma. They exchanged odd looks between each other.

"Your mother and I thought you had matured beyond the question of 'the talk,' Eddward. Perhaps we were mistaken," His father declared. His mother looked concerned.

"Sweetheart, you see, when a man and woman care about each other, hormones begin to over-circulate…" she trailed off.

Double D felt his face flush.

"Mother, don't…"

"Nonsense, Eddward, I feel like an irresponsible parent. It was foolish to skip the talk, thinking you were mature enough without it."

"I certainly hope its not that Mary girl, or whatever her name is," his father said gruffly.

"It's Marie, father, and no, it's not,"

"You've certainly aquired an attitude since the last time we had dinner," He raised his eyebrows.

Double D recoiled instantly, biting his lip so that nothing inappropriate came out.

"I-I-I…Sorry…"

His father returned to his meal. The conversation seemed to be over.

But Eddward was determined, and frustrated. Hardly a common feeling of his.

"MOTHER, FATHER, I AM ATTRACTED TO MALES!"

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by a dramatic dropping of forks, and eyes looking up in shock.

"Pardon…" His mother said gently, reaching over to feel his forehead-the first physical interaction they shared in months.

"Mother, I am perfectly healthy! I feel fine! I am gay! _**I AM GAY."**_

His mother gasped, and put a hand to her mouth in shock. His father looked outraged. He stood up quickly, knocking over several articles of china.

"EDDWARD. THIS INDECENCY OF YOURS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!"

"Father…please understand…you're a scientist, I didn't chose to be this, I…Mother…?"

"This is out of my hands, Eddward," She said coldly, eyes hard as ice.

"YOU ARE A SHAME TO THE FAMILY!"

Eddward looked up to respond, but he felt his eyes welling up. He gritted his teeth.

"Perhaps…" He began shakily, "Perhaps you should blame yourself, for never being around. Communicating with me via stickys. For missing _my graduation!"_

"You are a disgrace to your name," His father said, just barely lidding his rage.

In a very cliché, teenager-charged hormonal burst of excitement, Double D screamed:

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" He darted from the table, leaving his enraged father trying to console his now crying mother. He was shaking as he gently shut the door. He would suffer for this later. This was wrong, he realized. He can't even trust his own family with his personal feelings.

He felt dirty. Wrong. Inconsolable.

But at that moment, he hear something small and hard hit his window. His heart racing, he went to investigate. Openning the window, he barely dodged a giant boulder-like stone that almost clipped his shoulder.

"Hello?!" He gasped, ducking. The tree outside his two-story window began to shake and rattle, as if a giant gorilla mutant were climbing up it. Double D, trembling, peeked over the sill of the window.

And was startled by a pair of soft lips smush against his mouth. He squeaked in surprise and inched back.

"Hullo, Double D," A subtle voice said quietly. Double D was still in a bit of shock, facing a huge smile, the form gripping the window sill. He blushed when he recognized the face instantly.

"G-greeting, Ed," He replied.

"Talk to your mom and dad?"

"Yes."

"How'd it go?"

"Bad."

"Why bad?"

"They don't understand."

"Awe," Ed reached over, tugging Double D to him. "Alleup!" He cried, and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Wha-ED! What in Heaven's name are you doing!"

"Shh, Double D, your parents will here you!"

Double D considered it for a moment, then hissed in a sharp whisper.

"_Where are we going!"_

"My house."

"WHY!"

" To console you."

"Ed, I-AH! That _tickles_!" He was forced into hushed laughter as his escort climbed down his windowsill.

It was Double D's first time sneaking out. It was the first time he had stood up to his parents. But for once in his life he had never felt so free.

**A/N- This is my first one-shot, and written on a whim, apologies for any OOC-ness, but I was just test-driving the idea. Don't be shy, reviewwww!**


End file.
